


同居生活

by Zoesev



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 两个并不普通的女人的家和同居生活。没有情节，只有最简单的性和爱意。





	同居生活

**Author's Note:**

> 女侠/寡姐，普通世界观设定，斜线无意义；夹带私货，有stucky提及  
> 个人解压产物，叙述生硬混乱一发完  
> 喜欢请在lof或微博留言！

同居生活 

 

两个女人的家，应该是什么样的？

 

01  
不是房子，不是两位合租者潦草而泾渭分明的居室。是家。  
两个人搬进来那天就在门牌上标上了清清楚楚的“Prince&Romanoff 's”。那是不容置疑的，亲密一体的声明——尽管这让她们某些尚且单身的同事感到一丝嫉妒，她们也在乎不了那么多了。  
褪去超级英雄、间谍特工和士兵的身份，两个人也乐意花更多时间去感受普通恋人间的生活。Natasha喜欢美酒，喜欢闪烁发光的水晶制品和视野开阔的落地窗；Diana则热衷于栽培生命力旺盛的花朵，还有甜食。于是从装修之初起，原计划设计为地中海风格的公寓就不断有了各种不在设计师预料之内的变化：  
水晶小三棱镜取代了叮当作响的金属风铃。  
客厅的木质书柜被要求重新漆上一层深灰色，改作酒柜。  
向阳的一面墙几乎全部打穿，安上了崭新的吸音钢化玻璃，在夕阳西下时折闪着落日橙红色的光芒。  
透过玻璃墙能望见她们阳台上的小小花园，吊椅、小桌，两个小凳子。密密交缠的深绿色藤蔓之间有一些灌木。Natasha觉得其中一种粉色的玫瑰花很漂亮，“这叫‘衬裙’。”Diana告诉她。淡红色带玫色花边的品种则叫做朝霞。  
小健身室的设备被迫挤进休闲厅，空出来的房间被整改成为新的更衣间，这样就能不突兀地放下两张梳妆台了——虽然在情况没那么急迫的时候，Natasha还是热衷于跟Diana亲亲热热地挤在一张长凳上画眼线、涂口红。剩下的三面墙全做成了衣柜，这样才能勉强容纳两个人四季的各类衣衫和高跟鞋。  
摆在会客厅与餐厅之间的钢琴没有了去处，因为这对爱侣又添置了新的用来存放香草冰淇淋和干净冰块的方形小冰柜。她们的设计师，其实也就是老朋友Tony，无不讥讽地对Natasha抱怨道：“这差事儿我再也不愿意干了，我又不是真的室内设计师——而且什么时候女人的审美力变得这么差劲了？”  
大概是很差劲。  
一旦回归生活，超级英雄也无法周全所有，也会面对家庭生活手忙脚乱——何况她们此前本就没有任何相关经验。  
而Tony痛心疾首地指出，无论如何，没人会把笨重庞大的冰柜直接摆在用餐或者见朋友的地方——哪怕是不住在这样的高档住宅区里的人也明白这个道理。  
可Diana就是那种思量单纯的人，于是连Natasha也跟着她变得满不在乎起来。这是Prince和Romanoff的家，她们想做什么不可以呢？比起花时间改变客人们质疑和审视的目光，Natasha和Diana更珍惜两个人随心所欲地坐在凉爽的瓷砖上谈天，伸手就可以取到冷饮、酒水与冰块的夜晚。  
那是叛逆而年轻的感觉，轻松自在得仿佛还在清晨的梦中。

 

02  
Natasha醒了。  
清亮而灵动的钢琴声唤醒了她。  
是那首熟悉的小曲子，《糖果仙子之舞》。指法和技巧要求并不很高，但Diana也意趣盎然，弹得相当投入。她小幅度地甩动着手腕，那些清晰的和弦就如珍珠般一颗颗地落在琴上。她的手指同样很有力度，在每个音节都认真地、不紧不慢地按下重而不沉的一键。然后那音节渐渐变快了——它们跳跃起来，旋飞起来，搅进了晨间的清风里。  
钢琴从会客厅移进了卧室也并非不是件美事，Natasha想，而Tony想必不了解这一点吧。  
她没法掩饰自己那充满爱意和热情的眼神。Diana活生生是古代神话里走出来的女神——裸裎着身躯，无数透明翅膀的糖果小仙子都环绕着她跳舞。  
Natasha撑起身体凝视着她因放松和动情而随弹奏缓慢摇曳的躯体。Diana棕色的长发在阳光下闪烁着光泽，打着卷儿，落在她肌理分明的小麦色背脊上。她的双臂在黑白琴键上游曳起伏，带动那对美丽的蝴蝶骨如天使的翅膀根一般柔情地颤动。往下是神秘又俏皮的椭圆形腰窝，她细滑的肌肤便暧昧地汇聚于那片迷人的阴影。  
她微微侧过了头。Natasha坐起身，快速地拿起床头柜上薄荷玫瑰口味的漱口水漱了口之后，扑进了Diana的怀中。  
“你一定要打断我吗？”Diana温柔地问她。但她心里了解，Natasha在与她私下相处的时候一贯都表现得像是个被娇惯着的孩子。  
Natasha与她并排坐在柔软的皮革琴凳上，上半身蹭进她怀里，“我很喜欢这支曲子。”她的声线仍然是惺忪沙哑的。Diana的手指还搁在琴键上，Natasha便也把手落在在琴键的低声部上，做好了手型，“来吗？”  
Diana弯起了她迷人的嘴唇，晨光中她发亮的脸颊像是太阳初升时绽放的花朵。“来吧……按惯例划分音域，中央C，huh？”  
经典的四手联弹曲目。  
音乐是情感的载体。合奏时，双方都必须共同做到神情专注、情绪积极，才能表现出这支曲子所承载的情感和力量；Diana仍然掌握着高声部的主旋律，而Natasha试着慢慢融入她。  
她接纳了她；这联结她们已排演过千百次，双方都对对方的演绎了如指掌。这一组和弦奏响时，低声部该如何低鸣着应和——来自Diana的一串音节滚落时，Natasha要在哪一秒恰如地衔接上去——她们全都烂熟于心，令人联想到她们高明到让人赞叹的战术配合和亲密无间的情意。  
“我是已经醒了呢？还是仍在梦境之中？1.”她低声询问Diana。  
这应该是一种掩藏在旋律之间的魔力。数百年前已经作古的作曲家在他自己的年代所感受和想要展现出来的奇妙、美好与幻象，在此刻，竟与她们的小小天地对接。那是支来自童话故事的舞曲，于是此时她们炽热的心脏也跟着心中的乐曲雀跃和舞蹈。  
这也是爱情的魔力。

 

03  
她迷迷糊糊地停住了手指，侧着脸吻了Diana。  
琴声也停了。  
这静默短暂的一刻，她们相互吮吸着对方的唇舌，Natasha想着，Diana是不是已经做了点早餐？她闻到豆乳的香气，清淡、温和的，是蛋白质煮熟之后令人安心的味道，静静飘散在房间里。还能分辨出一点儿焦香味，那么，Diana或许还做了煎蛋和培根……  
“My love。MY LOVE……”  
她张合的唇齿间还有淡淡的薄荷漱口水气味，也是干净而和谐的。  
Diana把她揽进怀里，低头吻她的头发和侧脸，Natasha感觉到那两只小巧而挺拔的乳房压在自己的背上。她目视前方，看到两个人交缠的影像，映在钢琴黑色的光滑琴身上。  
欲火在这时仿佛被添上了一把干透的柴，腾地燃烧起来。  
Natasha伸手去感触Diana腹部和大腿的肌肤。她坐在Diana怀里，而Diana在亲她的脖子，手臂箍着她的腰，另一只手伸进她内裤里，跟老朋友打了个招呼。Natasha哆嗦了一下。她觉得自己有理由怀疑Diana是不是还掌握了某种魔法，否则何以解释那些有时让人感到温馨和安宁的抚摸，在另外的时刻却带上了某种刺激人的电流呢？  
她挣脱了Diana，痛痛快快地扑进了厚实柔软的被褥里面。Diana便走过去坐在床边，俯着身子虔诚地吻她。她伸开双臂抱紧Diana，像个抱着珍爱之物的小女孩，轻轻笑了起来，“我还真怕你会把我压倒在钢琴上——我们一定会把那台价值不菲的钢琴弄坏的，到时候Tony又会追问了……”  
——两个人抱在一起，做一整晚的爱，深情地抚摸、激烈地撞击，摩擦到手臂酸软得抬不起来或者阴蒂破皮，眼睛里所有明亮的欲火都映到钢琴琴壁上。  
那其实是她自己的性幻想。荒淫无度？是的。  
她们的手指分别在对方的身体里互相抚慰。女性的生理构造真是十分奇妙：她们有许多性感带，也有很长的性唤起时间。所以只要精力和时间足够，她们就能给对方许多次充满爱意和快感的高潮。  
绉织的浅色窗帘被风扬起。悬挂的水晶三棱镜组合开始随着气流轻轻摇晃，互相碰撞着发出悦耳的脆响。糖果仙子的舞曲又奏响了，身体是彼此的弦与键盘。她们在对方手指的拨弄、抽插和扩张下发出清澈的、乐器似的低吟——她们都是优秀而有能力的士兵，灵巧又坚定的进攻方，也是自信和诚恳的接纳者。  
Natasha伸出手指点着恋人的脸，胸膛仍有些急促而兴奋地起伏着，“彩虹……你的脸上有彩虹。”  
Diana眯着眼睛抬起了头，“色散……”  
是三棱镜。阳光透过三棱镜，把一段折射后七色的光留在她的脸上。她低头与Natasha接吻，喃喃道，“没错，糖果仙子送来了彩虹。”  
上午九点的光线透过窗帘，温柔地洒进房间里。

 

04  
Diana跟Natasha刚刚陷入热恋的时候，甚至比现在还要年轻气盛得多。尤其是在暂时没什么紧急任务的空闲时刻，她们总是眉目传情，一不小心就搂抱着甜蜜地热吻起来。  
后来Diana因为一点临时需要，来Natasha这边暂住了两周。到了夜里她们当然会做爱，但有时也只是光着身子搂在一起，看会儿电影，或者像中学女生一样开心地聊天到后半夜。其间住在隔壁套房的Steve来敲过两次门——他很贴心地挑了不会让双方尴尬的时间，礼貌地建议她们小声一些，因为他的同居人可能需要更安静的睡眠。  
“Seriously——cap？”Natasha掩着嘴唇笑起来，“之前你跟James在隔壁那么多次翻云覆雨的时候，我也没——对了，那也是你所谓的‘安静睡眠’吗？”  
“当时影响到你休息了吗？抱歉……”金发男子的脸红了。“看来就连Stark大厦的隔音也不怎么样，是不是？”Natasha玩笑着指出。但好友的脸上仍然写满了真诚，“说真的，你和Diana没考虑过考虑一起搬出去住吗？作为一个共同体，也换种生活方式，你知道，他们所谓的‘自由’、‘个体’，等等，那些人们总要去追求的东西。我跟Bucky毕竟需要随时待命……”  
他的声音渐渐低了。Natasha对这个建议不意外，她了解Steve，知道他是老派的人，在内心深处期待家庭和温馨稳固的生活环境，甚至洞悉了他语气中淡淡的叹惋。她沉默了几秒钟，似乎是想建议对方也试着放下某些东西，但最终觉得不必开口。她含糊地回答道，“我会考虑的。事情都有水到渠成的一天嘛。”  
Diana握着杯子，斜靠在贵妃椅上，静静地回想着往事，脸上露出笑容。她记得那段时光。当时反而是她，对Steve友善的建议态度严肃。事情发展快了点儿——她觉得还不到要开始考虑是否应该长期同居的时候。  
同居有可能毁掉婚姻和爱情。而且同居几乎是结婚前的最后一步了。  
这并非表示她心里爱Natasha的程度还不够深，但她心里清楚她们之间的羁绊仍有可供发掘的空间。她们两人又都是独立而且追求自由的女性，将自己的生命融入到另一个人的生命里将会是非常大的改变，需要一个更成熟、更恰到好处的时机……她对此充满赞同和期待，但仍然觉得一切都还需要时间的磨砺。  
——而那个她们过去所纠结的“时机”在此时已然来临。  
几年时间的相伴相许里，她和Natasha让彼此都更加冷静可靠，不再完全是热恋期黏黏糊糊的样子，也改掉了过去随意把“同居”或“未来”这些严肃的词汇挂在嘴边的轻率。她们曾讨论了许多次——关于同居的种种细节，对未来的打算，在实际行动中反复感知和确认了彼此深沉的爱意，甚至讨论到婚姻和下一代。而她们渐渐也开始深刻体会到生命中那些不可避免的遗憾，Natasha想要尽可能多地抓住一些珍贵的东西，也是为她的老朋友成全了他们的那一份不满足。  
这样很好。她们已经足够成熟——但是她们又还那么年轻，可以爱得死去活来。

 

05  
这是个难得的休息日，两个人共同做了简单而温馨的午餐，将吃得干干净净的碗碟放进洗碗机后，又一起窝在了沙发上。  
下午的阳光很热烈，即使有纱帘的掩映，整个屋子里仍然映出了初夏亮亮的光彩。于是她们拉上了第二层厚窗帘，屋子里飘忽的光景就这样被轻柔地固定起来，色泽鲜明，但是光线一点一点地暗了下去，余下窗帘投出的一片昏黄缱绻的阴影。  
那个戴着红色贝雷帽的女孩，在第一次邂逅时就迷恋上了卡罗尔。  
十分年轻，敏感而纤柔，情感尖锐。野心勃勃的追梦者完全不必担忧她那颗鲜红的心是否会扑进一片暗色的沼泽。卡罗尔则已经是盛放的花朵里最迷人的一枝——她是优雅的，也是苦涩的。她是缓慢飘摇的谜题。如此，那些凄楚的、茫然的彳亍，两个玲珑心窍女子的试探和碰撞，都演幻成蹁跹的音符敲在爱情的琴谱上。  
观影者们的心，无可避免地沉湎于那突然而不突兀的钟情之中。  
卡罗尔留下了她的手套。卡罗尔深深地凝视。卡罗尔邀她前往她家中。  
特芮丝上了她的车子了。  
那是条令人恍惚如梦的隧道，光和影落在两个女子犹疑而含情脉脉的颊上。  
Diana突然开了口。“你知道这一段在海史密斯的书里2.是怎么写的吗？”  
Natasha在暗暗的光线中摸索着握住恋人的手掌。她知道Diana还一直保留着适量阅读的小习惯，许久之前，那本《盐的代价》曾在Diana的书桌上短暂地停留过。  
“她怎么说？”  
Diana轻轻地蹭着她手上的一小块皮肤，“忒芮丝觉得能去她迷恋的人家中是极其美好而疯狂的事情。书里写……她觉得隧道垮塌了也是好的，这样可以与对方一起，永远停留在此刻。”  
那辆车是向卡罗尔与忒芮丝理想中的永无乡驶去。  
Natasha是擅长洞悉他人心理的特工，自然也在研究心理学理论时读到过弗洛伊德著作中关于隧道、洞穴和女性性交的关联3.。但此刻她只想吻她，只想要单纯的肢体接触。不需要性交，肌肤的碰触已经令她在光影浮动里身心满足。  
而忒芮丝们显然是情欲；一见钟情本来大多就来自情欲和崇拜。但这并不影响那感情同时也是一种爱意。忒芮丝对卡罗尔的爱不是冲动，但的的确确是无可遏止的：不止渴望同死，更要共生。  
影片里女子如丝绸相互摩擦般的柔和声音传来，她们听见卡罗尔对年轻女子剖白，说她是个奇特的女孩儿。  
My angel,flung out of space. 

 

06  
Natasha突然遮住了Diana的眼睛。  
忒芮丝惶惑地裹在被子里。卡罗尔必须奔向她那一部分无法抗拒的责任，而陪在忒芮丝身边的竟然只有卡罗尔的前女友。Diana被遮住了视线，但这不妨碍声音传进她的耳朵里。Natasha屏住了呼吸，青年女子纤弱、颤抖的声线就这样静静地传了过来，“她还会回来吗？”  
Natasha低声开口，“James看过这个影片，他跟我提过剧情……卡罗尔一时软弱，这时候竟然要离开忒芮丝。真搞不懂她怎么想的。”  
Diana的睫毛在她手心里刺刺地撩动。“那为什么要捂住我的眼睛呢？”  
“这样的情节不想让你再看一次了。”Natasha简短地回答她。Diana的睫毛与她的头发一样，颜色很深，浓密，粗而硬，在她手心里蹭过，掀起万千涟漪。  
Diana笑了，她觉得这种时候的Natasha像个小女孩。  
“为什么不能安排两个人开着车，就这样头也不回地离开呢？难道女人们必须得和子女有更深一点儿的感情吗？”Natasha抱怨道，“她自己选择了这条道路，那就该狠心一点，用实际行动反抗那群没心没肺的男权社会混蛋呀。她的女儿不会不体谅的……”  
Diana轻轻握住Natasha碰触着她眼睫毛的双手，把它们挪到自己脖颈边，然后用手托着恋人的脸颊。  
“我亲爱的Natasha……你想过逃走吗？”  
对方沉默了几秒钟。她不答反问道：  
“逃得到哪里去呢？”  
Diana斟酌着，“其实书里曾安排卡罗尔与忒芮丝在那之后驱车离开——数个月，藐视一切，努力摆脱监视和尾随者，享受人生与爱情。但在公路上漂流其实并不是什么很好的选择，”Diana抬起上身吻了她，“而卡罗尔……那些牵绊，与她的丈夫、她的女儿——那些需要处理的事情，正是横在她与忒芮丝之间的隔阂。”  
Natasha安静地倾听着。  
“所以她必须要面对这一切，无论结果如何。这样她才能成为那个完全属于忒芮丝和她自己的卡罗尔。就是这样，即使她们也试图逃走过，最终结果没有变化。卡罗尔还是要离开她，回去处理这一切——暂时的。然后她们才可以了无牵挂地相爱。”  
“你要试着把一切当成责任，而不是枷锁。”  
Natasha想了想才开口。“很奇怪，我以前从来不会想太多——我杀人，玩弄别人的信任，投机取巧。这是我的工作。我感到一种麻木，但这样的生活是在我预料之内的，也并不十分艰难。”  
可遇见你之后，这麻木却有了存在感，仿佛受阻的血液开始回流的那几分钟，痛痒难忍。它刺痛了我。  
Diana只是听着，并不反驳。她能理解这一切。她们紧紧地拥抱在一起，接吻，触摸，爱抚，交换着体液和彼此的温度。她安逸得呻吟出声来，搂住了恋人的肩头，借力拉扯着她的纽扣睡裙，露出里面被精致的绑带内衣所裹覆着的美好躯体来。Natasha在她身体上方赤裸着喘息，不断发出小豹子般的低吟。  
“不是逃避，就只是逃走而已。我本来是个有过去的人……”  
Diana的手指停顿在她淡水红色、薄而柔软的两片阴唇之间。  
Natasha有点急切，她想把心中不断膨胀的所思所感说出来，但并不需要Diana再做出回答——这些困惑和迷恋，对方其实早已回应过千百次。影片快到结尾了，主题曲的旋律盘桓着奏响，卡罗尔在灯光璀璨的厅堂里等待忒芮丝的到来——年轻女人的珍珠耳环映在Natasha高潮失神后亮晶晶的眼睛里——她知道最后忒芮丝变得成熟冷酷了些，但是她还是会选择奔向爱人的怀抱。Natasha埋下头，甜蜜地吮吸着Diana的乳尖。  
Diana的另一只手顺着她的臀和腰缓缓往上，拂过她的背脊，最终停留在颈后。她抚摸着Natasha的发丝，耳语道，“谁又没有过去呢？”

 

07  
她终于从高潮里缓过劲来，听见Diana在小声地哼歌，不由得笑了起来。  
“怎么了？”Diana拍拍她的手背，“这可是我们的家——我的家，我高兴怎么唱就怎么唱。”  
Natasha安心地闭上了双眼，小声地要求道，“这很好。那你唱给我听吧。”  
Diana抱起她走向浴室，轻轻捉住一缕半湿的头发，别到Natasha耳朵后面。“要听什么呢？”“你不是会讲很多语言吗？我想要听你唱一首外语歌。”她半闭着眼睛，有点狡黠地笑了，抓住Diana的手腕，似乎是要为难恋人。  
但等到Diana把她放进热乎乎的浴缸里，她自己已经开始哼唱了。  
“Comment dire……j'ai rangé les violons.  
Comment dire……dans des botes en carton.”3.  
她唱得很慢，声音有点沙，纵情享受过性爱的嗓子唱起歌儿来听着涩涩的，但干净得像四五月的白色花朵。Diana跨进浴缸，跟她亲亲热热地挤在一起，细细聆听着她的歌声。是首法语歌，她们刚刚搬进新家那会儿经常在吃晚餐时放它，歌词很俏皮，曲调也平静而动人。  
她尝试合上她的调子。“Comment dire……des avions de papier……（怎么说呢……那些失窃的……）”  
她同Natasha面对面坐在浴缸里，含混地唱着歌，热水流过她们赤裸的身体。Natasha鼓励地看着她，明亮的眼睛里透着欢愉和爱慕。她感到自己的神经一下子完全放松下来了。而Natasha则在全神贯注地凝视着她的嘴唇。  
Diana发音的时候嘴型总是做得很到位，有时候圆圆地鼓起来，看起来很认真。她的各种语言有时候并不能说得像母语地区的人那么标准，但却惊人地美丽，因此在Natasha眼里仍是十分完美的。她将一个个词语、一个个句子从口中缓缓吐出，那些音节每一个都带上了Diana本人的清晰、优雅和真诚。Diana的声音更高了，她们两个人的歌声融合在一起。她的嘴唇是淡玫红色的……她真想吻她，于是立刻这样做了。  
歌声从两个人缠缠绵绵的啄吻里飘了出来。“Comment dire……et des baisers volés……（怎么说呢……那些失窃的纸飞机和吻……）”  
Diana不清楚两个女人的家应该有怎样的标准和规格。此刻这个容纳了她们两个人的白色浴缸就足以做她们的家，Natasha想，溺死也无妨——不过最好还是不要，因为她们并不只想停留在此时此刻。  
她还想要去追寻许多东西。或许还是会试试逃走的滋味……或许又只是坚守，因为她也想陪着Diana共舞，即使那是戴着镣铐的舞蹈。  
除此之外，她们就是两个小小的个体，小到居住在这共同搭建的巢穴里面，就已经能感觉到足够的温情与快乐。

 

end

 

感谢阅读。  
逸青  
18.6.1 夜

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《糖果仙子之舞》是柴可夫斯基作曲的《胡桃夹子》里的片段，讲述了小女孩儿在梦境中来到糖果山，与鼠王和糖果战斗的情节。  
> 2.女同性恋影片《卡罗尔》改编自美国当代女作家派翠西亚·海史密斯的小说作品《盐的代价》。  
> 3.性在弗洛伊德的心理学观点里扮演着重要角色，经典案例是：梦见了一条长长隧道——弗洛伊德认为此梦有两个含义，表面含义是走进了一条隧道，而潜在含义上，隧道是女性阴道的象征，而走进这条隧道代表着对爱情、性交的需求。随着各种形式的文学与艺术的发展，火车、隧道、洞穴、抽屉等容器、中空管状物都在艺术作品中存在同样的情与欲的暗示意味。  
> 4.法语歌《comment dire》，引用的前两句中文翻译大致如下：  
> “怎么说呢……我将小提琴收起。  
> 怎么说呢……我将它放在纸盒里。”  
> 整首歌歌词非常值得细品，会有种又甜又酸的回味。


End file.
